


Don't follow me, you'll end up in my arms.

by SmolMo



Series: How to safe a life [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Grey's Anatomy References, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Roommates, Sick Character, Sick Flirting, Sick Sakusa, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Teasing, Tension, ex boyfriends, making breakfast, omg they were roommates, reader is a surgical intern, sort of confession?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolMo/pseuds/SmolMo
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi is ill? Call the doctor...thank god you're the doctor and Kiyoomi is hot....surely only due to his fever right?Part 4 of my How to save a life series
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Series: How to safe a life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988641
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I wrote this in a day.
> 
> In good old Grey's Anatomy fashion the title was inspired by a song(lyric): Slow dancing in the dark by Joji.

The noises from the cicadas from the nearby park rang faintly in your ears as you made your way from the parking lot to your apartment.

Humming a tune you heard on the radio on your way back from work, the bag of groceries happily dangling from your arm. After a 24-hour shift, you were excited about some dinner and relaxation. You had gotten the next day off and were looking forward to just hanging around in your apartment, maybe catch up on some series and deep clean the kitchen or something.

You didn’t even have to cook dinner today. It was Kiyoomi’s turn, and you couldn’t wait to devour the pot ice cream you’d brought from the store…maybe Yoomi would join you this evening.

Your roommate had been away for a week for a special training camp get away with his teammates, and you just communicated via text. He had written you that he’d arrive earlier this morning and stock up on main groceries. Yay, no responsibilities for an evening!

Still humming the tune from before, you jammed your keys into the lock, opened the door to your apartment, and went in. You declared a joyful “Tadaimaaa,” and slid out of your shoes and dropped the bags and went to wash your hands.

The apartment was quiet, shutters already rolled down since the sun already set and you sniffed…. nothing. Maybe Kiyoomi didn’t start cooking yet.

“Yoomi?” you said into the living room, and there was no response. The door to his room was closed shut. A quick glance into the kitchen and the material for making food was neatly prepped on the counter, but no volleyball spiker insight.

“Maybe he’s out for a jog,” you thought to yourself, shrugged, and put away your own shopping before going into your room, changing. First, you got rid of your bra…Yesss sweet freedom and put on a sports bra, cotton shorts, a loose t-shirt, and threw on a thin silk kimono robe. Then you plugged in your phone that had died sometime during the day and charged your pager.

“Don’t you dare disturb me,” you warned to the blinking thing, then flopped on your bed, checking if you received any messages.

Indeed…there were messages from your ex-boyfriend’s new phone number ( you had blocked his old number) and several missed calls and from some of the MSBY Jackals members.

2 missed calls from Atsumu Miya and Bokuto and Shoyo each. You decided to call back Miya who’d been the last one that had called you.

 _“Ahhhh, finally got a hold of ya doc”_ he said, and you practically could hear the stupid grin he had through the phone.

“Good evening to you too Miya” you said and listened to the noises in the background, someone shouting in the distance and the sound of ….cars?

“ _Let me get into another room’ kay….”_ Miya said, “ _Shou…shooou…. Oi…keep it down a little will ya? I’m calling Y/N….he says hi_ ”

“Hi back…” you smiled as the sound of what you assumed was Hinata playing Videogames died down “Is there a reason for the three of you calling….is Kiyoomi okay?”

“ _That’s what we’re tryin’ ta call ya for” Miya said “Omi-kun wasn’t feeling all too well on our way back and hasn’t replied to our calls and stuff all day…How is he_?”

Oh….

“Wait…let me checkup if he’s in his room…I just got home myself…” you said. And stood up so quickly that you ripped the charger that was still connected to your phone out of the socket, the device immediately complaining about lack of battery “I’ll call you back alright?”

“ _Sure thin’ doc…_ ” Miya said and ended the call.

  


You quickly went over to Sakusa’s room. Your house slippers were forgotten at the side of your bed, your naked feet patted softly over the floor, and you knocked softly at his door.

“Yoomi?” you said. No answer then said a little louder this time, “Kiyoomi…are you in there?”

You could hear a low grunt from inside and pushed down the door handle to peak in. The room was pitch-black, and your eyes could only sketch out the furniture outlines because you knew the outlay of the room.

“Kiyoomi… it’s me…” you said and wanted to mentally slap yourself. Who else would it be?

“Y/n?” another grunt came from the direction where the bed was “Stay…were you are… I’m… havin’ a headache”

He coughed.  
Oh…yeah…headache, sure. The kind of headache that resulted in the mucus covering your lungs…

“I’ll get my mask,” you declared, keeping the door open because the room had basically hardly any oxygen. Swiftly you grabbed a mask from the dispenser on the table on the apartment floor and pulled the elastics over your ears, grabbed your stethoscope from your bag, and slid back into the room.  
Kiyoomi had turned on the light on his night sight table, so you were able to see the room clearly.

Sakusa was a neat man. His clothes never littered the floor. Some gym equipment and a yoga mat were rolled up in one corner. His bed took the most significant part of the room’s center, and a small desk and chair stood next to the window.

Today a trolley bag was opened on the floor, and a gym bag was on the chair, the contents littering the floor next to it.

Sakusa himself was sitting on the side of his bed, legs dangling from his bed, dressed in a thick hoodie and sweatpants, and ran a hand over his face and unruly hair. He glanced at you from between his fingers, grunting, “I told you I’m fine!” and promptly had a coughing fit.

“Yeah…I can see that,” you said, approached him, and observed your roommate. He was hiding his face from you, so you couldn’t see his expression. From the rising and lowering of his back, the heaviness of his cough, and his hunched posture, you concluded a cold.

“Kiyoomi let me feel your forehead,” you said, stepping closer.

“Y/N…I…”

“Let me feel your forehead Kiyoomi” you insisted and earned a glare from the dark-haired man and saw that his face was flushed, eyes heavy, and that he was sweating.

You knelt down and put your hand onto his burning forehead, feeling the temperature difference, and noticed that Kiyoomi had closed his eyes, probably enjoying the coolness of your hand.

“Your hot!” you stated clearly.

“What?”

“You have a fever…” you corrected yourself.

“Wow…” Sakusa muttered with no enthusiasm and smirked lazily “Did you really have to undergo all that Studying in med school for this diagnosis…”

“Don’t get sassy on me now,” you chuckled “You said that you had a headache.”

“I did doc…I have that as well…I simply failed to mention the other aches…” he grunted.

“Care to explain your other aches Sakusa-san,” you smiled and grabbed his wrist to check his pulse.

“Sakusa-san?” he shot an annoyed look at you “Why that?”

“You called me doc…. I called you Sakusa-san…right now you’re my patient” You shrugged and knelt before him “I see your pulse was a little high for comfort…what else brought you into my clinic today Sakusa-san.”

Kiyoomi looked at you for a second in disbelief, then huffed and said, “Well…doctor McStuffins…I might have been dragged by my idiotic teammates to a bar outing during our last night at training camp. Right after training before I could shower. I believe the mountain air cooled off my sweat and the result are as following…. sweating, chills and shivering, headaches…”

“Muscle aches...?,” you asked, making mental notes.

“Just usual soreness…” he croaked and coughed into his elbow.

“Take off your shirt.”

You paused. Kiyoomi’s head whipped back at you in surprise.

“I mean,” you cleared your throat and took the stethoscope dangling from your neck. “Please remove your shirt, so I can check your breathing…”

“Sakusa-san” you added playfully.

“Only for you doc” he smirked and pulled off his hoodie together with the t-shirt underneath it. That Sakusa was sweating was an understatement, he was practically steaming as droplets ran down his torso, down to his navel.

“This…” you gulped and put the earplugs in and raised the bell to his body “Might feel a little cold to the touch.”

Promptly, Sakusa hissed at the coolness and shifted, cursing a little.

“I need to breathe in, slowly” you said and closed your eyes to listen, then added, “Okay…now your back please…”

Sakusa shifted, and you ran the bell over his muscled back while listening for his breathing.  
“Luckily your lungs are mostly free…So we can prevent the cold from getting too bad…..we need to check your temperature….” You said and stood up, glancing down at the athlete “You…um…could…I mean you can put on your clothes again.”

Sakura met your gaze and waited before shrugging and mumbled “Sure doc…whatever you say”

  


Gosh, you said once outside on the floor. What the hell was happening. Kiyoomi was in a mood, a teasing staring smirking mood. Charming almost…hot…Yeah, he was hot, he had a fever of course…he was probably delusional, dehydrated, and yeah. You grabbed a bottle of water and the thermometer and went into his room again. Kiyoomi was up and walking around, putting the things from his trolley into the cupboard.  
Still not wearing a shirt.

“You shouldn’t walk around so much if you’re sick…and didn’t I tell you to put some clothes on…” you scolded, and Sakusa glanced at you, slowly turning around “My shirt was soaked…I was just looking for a replacement doc…no need to get bossy.”

“I’m not bossy” you huffed, crossing your arms, and walked to the bed.

“Y/n whenever you’re in medic mode you get bossy,” he shrugged, grabbed a clean t-shirt “You did that when Shoyo got hit in the head and you’re doing it right now…”

He put on the shirt and crossed the room to sit down onto the bed again and smirked “I guess you like to be in control …”

You bet your lip, not really understanding the tone that Kiyoomi’s words were underlined with and confused by the smirk he shot your way. His eyes trailed over you and rested on your hand that, were gripping the thermometer, took it from your hands, plopped it into his mouth, and laid down on the bed in silence until the thermometer beeped.

“38.9,” you declared, “Not too high… that’s good…, but I think this is just the start…so we better get some food into you so you can take some meds…”

“Ah…shit… Dinner!” he said and swung up and immediately put a hand to his head “Oh…shit…too fast.”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” you laughed.

“It’s my turn to make dinner”

“You, sir…” you said and put a hand on his shoulders, forcing him to lay down again “Be nice and rest, I’ll make some dinner. Stay in bed and hydrate…”

“Sure doc…” Sakusa obliged and watched you go to the door and smirked “So…bossy…”

  


You got into the kitchen, washed your hands in the sink, and also cooled off your face because Sakusa’s-sick-mode didn’t rattle you at all. First, you put away the ingredients for tonkatsu Sakusa had laid out and prepped rice to make Okayu. Rice porridge with spring onions, bonito flakes, and some Umeboshi would be the best thing for a cold and maybe some fresh ginger tea.

As you cooked the rice, you went to your phone and messaged Miya that Sakusa had a cold and you’d take care of him. Then decided to block Yoshio’s new number too to finally have your peace.  
Freed once more, you resumed cooking and dancing (if you could call it that) to the sound of the radio and snacked on some milk bread dipped in chocolate crème.

Still chewing, you prepped a tray with a spoon and bowl for the hot rice porridge. It would be done in good ten minutes and decided to check on Sakusa. He was in his room, in bed under the covers, and to your irritation, had not drunk any of the water.

You almost wanted to scold him when you noticed that he was breathing and shivering heavier than bevor.

“Yoomi?” you swept over and checked his temperature on his forehead. He was heating up even more, and from the dampness of his shirt, he was sweating profusely. Well…shit, he wasn’t even complaining anymore when you rechecked his temperature.

“39.5… that’s too hot” you said.

Sakusa, the idiot, dared to smirk, croaking, “Did you just say that I became even hotter?”

“Wait here….” You stated, “I’ll draw you a bath…. Better you take it before you eat and then take your meds and sleep…”

You said and quickstepped out of the room into the bathroom. As the tub started to fill with water, you prepped some towels, got clean clothes from the laundry room, and went back to turn down the stove, and returned to Sakusa’s room.

“Let me help you walk”

“Geez Y/n,” Sakusa groaned, standing up all by himself, waddling, looking like a baby giraffe “I didn’t break my leg.”

“Just be careful,” you warned, hands outstretched just in case he fell. You doubted it would help much because Sakusa was way taller and heavier than you.

“Aww… you’re concerned” he cooed. Yup. Sakusa had a fever…that was clear.

“Of course I’m concerned, I care about you, Dumbo,” you said and slowly backed up to the bathroom.

Sakusa stopped walking and stared at you, blinking. You quickly went over and put an arm around him “What is it…are you dizzy?”

“I’m…okay…” he said, clearing his throat, “Just…yeah…dizzy…”

After you lead him to the bathroom, making sure that the water had the right temperature. You turned to Kiyoomi and said, “You’ll take it from here, right? No longer than 10 minutes in the bath. Call me if you need anything. I’ll go and change your sheets.

“Thanks Y/N,” he slurred and pulled his damp shirt over his head. The sound of swishing water and a relieved sigh, which you tried to ignore because it let something churn in your gut, made you know that Kiyoomi was now bathing. Therefore, you went to change his bedsheets. Then cleared out the room with fresh air, put away the last things from the trolley. Then you returned to the kitchen to fill in a bowl of porridge and topped it off with two pickled plums, brought the tray over to his room, and put on his nightstand with some meds.

The lack of sound coming from the bathroom concerned you, no splashing of water, so you peaked into the bathroom to see that your roommate had fallen asleep in the bathtub. Maybe too relaxing.

“Kiyoomi wake up!” you said, sighed when he showed no reaction, and gingerly went in “Kiyoomi!” You repeated a little louder and received a grunt as Kiyoomi slid down the tub a little more.

“Don’t you dare drown on me!” you said and stepped even closer.

When it hit you. He was laying in the water, transparent steaming water naked….1.90 meters of pure muscles in front of you, and yes…he was hot…you knew that…he was an athlete. You were pretty sure that anatomy books used his body, for example, dictionaries for the word Adonis. The steam of the bath was getting to your head, you thought and fanned yourself, and forced yourself to look at his face.

“Kiyoomi,” you said again. Once more, no response.

So you grabbed your toothbrush mug, took out the brush, filled the mug with cold water, and knelt down to splash the cold water into his face. Sakusa promptly reacted by shooting up and grabbing and pulling you by your still outstretched arm, so you fell shoulder first into the water.

“Kiyoomi what the hell?” you sputtered, feeling your robe soak as your hand clumsily patted through the water to get steady. It did, in fact, when you touched Kiyoomi’s chiseled chest and pushed yourself off him.

“Y/N?” he muttered bewildered. “What happened…why are you dripping?”

“You idiot, fell asleep in the bathtub,” you said, peeling out of your robe immediately. Great, your t-shirt was wet as well “I wake you and to thank me you decided to have a pool party. Get out of the tub, ten minutes are over and dinner is ready.”

You grumbled as you threw the hoodie onto the pile of Sakusa’s old clothes and took off your t-shirt as well to do the same and glanced back at Sakusa “The hell are you waiting for?”

The man in the bath was silently gazing at you. Dark eyes, framed with lashes running over you before his lips turned into a smirk “I don’t know if you’re in the mood for a strip show…, but I think I’d prefer to get out of my bath and put on clothes by myself…. , but if you don’t mind…”

  


He glanced over you again, then you realized that you were standing there in your sports bra and just some cotton shorts. Heat, and not due to the bath’s humidity, was rising in your body…maybe you were getting a fever as you squeaked and realized the situation you were in.

“So…. can I get out” Sakusa cocked an eyebrow as you continued to stare at him.

“Do your thing… I’ll be in my room…changing” you managed to squeak out and ran into the doorframe on your way out.

You heard that Sakusa went into his room. After all, you had kept your door open as you sat on your bed, fanning the air to yourself.  
Once cooled down, you slid into a tank top, tugging it down a little tensely because you couldn’t forget Sakusa’s eyes.

He is sick, you idiot…calm down…. you sighed, he is sick…he is your patient… you’re a doctor…and you have seen plenty of bodies before…. Though none of them were in a steaming bath and well…hot….

You decided to scream into your pillow for a few moments and check on Kiyoomi. He sat up in bed, eating his porridge, pretending like he wasn’t a little shit.

“Ah….Y/N” he said, spotting you, peaking your head in, and watched you come in.

“Feeling better?” you asked and once more checked his forehead.

“I feel a refreshed” he stated

“It feels a little cooler….” You said and glanced over him, “Better eat up fast and go to bed quickly…. you need to take your meds before the fever rises again.”

“Thanks for the food…” he said softly and took another spoon of porridge “Can I have more Umeboshi?”

You smiled as you knew that it was his favorite and nodded “Sure…I made ginger tea as well…”

“That would be nice” he said and watched you stand up again “Have you eaten Y/N?”

“I had some milk bread earlier”

“That’s not food”

“I’ll have some porridge later.”

“Eat!”

“Who’s bossy now?” you smiled and turned on your heel “Don’t worry I’ll eat after you’ve taken your meds… I’ll be back with the tea”

“Sure thing” Kiyoomi said and scraped some more porridge out of the bowl.

  


In the kitchen, you looked for two mugs and were about to pour in the tea when the doorbell rang to your surprise. Who could it be at this time of the night? Maybe it was your neighbor with an emergency. The old lady lived alone, after all, so you quickly shuffled to the door to open it.

“Kaede-san is the an issu-oh,” you stopped in your tracks when you saw who was standing there “Yoshio…”

Your ex-boyfriend stood there, grim-faced hand in his pocket and glowering “You’re not replying to my calls and messages” he stated, glaring at you.

“What do you want” you said cooly.

“I want to talk to you Y/N,” he yelled, “You never gave me the chance to explain.”

“There was nothing to explain Yoshio,” you said, raising your voice as well “You cheated, that’s it…end of the story.”

“You’re not replying to my calls and messages… you’re avoiding me! You changed shifts at work!” he said.

“Yoshio…I told you there is nothing to explain. You should leave.” You said and closed the door when your ex slammed his foot on the threshold and forcing it open.

“NO! You listen to me you pathetic little….”

“You really don’t want to finish that sentence. “another voice from behind you said loudly and so coldly that the hairs on your neck began to stand up. An arm lazily snaked around your waist, pulling you back a little, and you felt a warm torso pressing into your back.

Yoshio froze, staring at Sakusa behind you, way taller than him, and sputtered, “Y/N I…just wanna talk”

“She already told you she does not want to….so piss off…” Kiyoomi growled deeply, his breath tickling your ears.

Yoshio didn’t move, and Kiyoomi clicked his tonged in annoyance “Okay…listen up buddy…you have five seconds before I slam the door into your foot …okay…1…234.”

And Yoshio ran.

“Like I thought” Sakusa snarled and leaned in to close the door. He halted and rested his forehead on your shoulder, nose, and lips digging into your flesh and whispered, “You okay?”

You shivered a little, feeling the movement of his lips on your skin, the heat of his feverish body against your back, his arms lazily around your waist.

“You should have gotten up,” you said “You’re sick…”

“I needed to get rid of that germ before I take care of the rest of em….” He mumbled into your shoulder, “Tea...?”

“Sure… I’ll get it…you go to bed…” you mumbled and couldn’t help but squeak as Kiyoomi squeezed your hips a little before the pressure of his head left your shoulder.  
He slowly shuffled off to his room as you once more tried to calm the churning in your gut that was not going away thanks to the burning spot on your shoulder….

When you carried the two steaming mugs of tea into Sakusa’s room, he’d already taken the medicine you’d provided and resting with his back against the headboard.

“I just messaged the team and told them I’m not coming in tomorrow” he stated after he thanked you for the tea “I’ll sleep in and sleep it off…I saw on the schedule that you have the day off too?”

“Yes…” you said, sipping, the tea burning in your throat “I changed shifts with another resident and will run on a new schedule…”

“Ah…” he said and sipped more tea. “Thanks for everything today Y/n”

You smiled and put your empty mug on the bedside table “Gladly…”

“I hope this isn’t infectious…” he muttered and reached out to put his own mug next to yours “I don’t want you to catch something because of me…”

“Please…I hardly get colds anymore,” you laughed “After working in the hospital, especially in peds you’ll get immune to basic stuff like colds.”

  


“Then will you stay with me?” he stated.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Stay with me…. until I fall asleep at least…” he mumbled, closing his eyes and sinking lower into the sheets.

You paused, carefully put a hand onto his forehead. Still warm…you wanted to lift your hand, but he interrupted you.

“Wait, don’t pull away…. not yet,” he breathed heavily and looked at you “It’s not the fever talking…”

“You’re comforting…... I’d like you to stay….,” he said, eyes closed and shuffled a little to the middle of the bed to give you space to sit down properly.  
You shifted, leaned against the headboard, hoisted your legs under onto the bed, and lifted Kiyoomi’s head carefully into your lap.

“Okay…” you mumbled, stroking his hair. “I’ll stay…”


	2. And your eyes look like comin' home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support on the first chapter.

When Sakusa woke up in the morning, he first felt the dryness in his throat and a little weak in his limbs. That bath last night had helped him cool the fever down, but he knew that he was dehydrated.

He felt incredibly comfortable, however, hugging his pillow and breathed in the scent. This was not the scent of his laundry detergent. Also, his silk pillow's fabric was a little harsher against his cheek than usual…it didn't feel like silk at all…more like cotton.  
He also didn't remember that his pillow was this soft…or that it made a consistent thumping noise…wait…thumping…like a beat…a heartbeat?  
A heartbeat???

His eyes fluttered open as his consciousness dripped in more and more. He realized that his pillow not only had a heartbeat but was also raising and lowering in a breathing rhythm…probably because his pillow was you.

Oh shit, he realized at once and froze not to make any movements. It was you, he realized panic rising in him as he assessed his exact position.  
He had draped his arms around your midriff, his left arm under you, and he'd pulled himself close. So close that his head was on your chest…his cheek digging into your breast to be exact…and they were soft…damn…cursed…shit…

The fact that one of your arms was lazily draped across his back, caressing his head, fingertips entangled in his hair, didn't help matters...  
He silently prayed to God, all those Japanese deities, Cthulu, and the flying spaghetti monster and frantically hoped that you weren't awake yet…

...  
...

You had been awake for a while now because you felt something heavy press on your body. The darkness of the room had made it difficult at first for you to realize what's happening. Still, as the sun slowly crept in with sun rays shining through the spaces in the shutters, you saw the mop of curly hair on your chest. You realized that the heavy thing on you was Kiyoomi, hugging you like you were some kind of plush toy.

The tank top you were wearing had ridden up, exposing a large part of your stomach currently held by Sakusa's warm, calloused hands. His fingertips barely brushing the tattoo on your ribcage.

Sakusa was heavy, and despite him sleeping, his grip was firm…so there was no way for you to simply escape his embrace. You bit your lip at the thought that you actually didn't mind it that much…. this was cozy…except for the fact that him pressing down on you…. had an effect on your poor bladder. You had to pee…

You were debating to wake him. On the one hand, you really had to pee. Yes, you were able to hold your pee in long, trained your bladder for long hours in the operating room, but frankly, this was exhausting the capacities of your organs.

But he looked so peaceful, and his hair was really fluffy…it had reminded you of the mini poodle puppy you've had when you were little. He had black curly hair as well and had fallen asleep. Damn you…this was all your fault.

Unintentionally you draped your arm across Sakusa's back again and started playing with his hair. Soft curls brushing your fingertips when you froze. His breathing had changed, Sakusa had woken up….

Was he sighing into your chest? Yes, he was, and he has pressed his nose deeper into your breast, inhaling. Then you felt his long eyelashes brushing over your skin. You felt them flutter even through the fabric of your cotton tank top.

You couldn't control it…you started breathing a little heavily.

Neither of you said anything.

Neither of you moved.

Not even a bit.

Birds were chirping outside, and golden rays lit up the room more and more, announcing the new day's brand new beginning.  
It was you who broke the silence. Mainly because all that unspoken tension was putting even more pressure on your bladder.

"Kiyooomi?" you asked, then cleared your throat. "Are you awake…?"

He took some time to answer.

"Yes… I'm…" he breathed, "Y/N…."

"A-are you feeling better," you asked made a motion to move your hand onto his forehead. "You're not feverish… tha-that's good…"

"I feel much better," he stated, then said nothing for a bit before adding, "A little thirsty…"

…

"You are?" you mumbled nervously, then slapped yourself mentally. He meant thirsty, as in dehydrated, as in wanting to drink something, as in water… "You definetily need to quench that thirst…I mean drink something then."

What the hell was wrong with you? QUENCH THIRST? You were not Shakespeare!!!

Kiyoomi said nothing and didn't move much, but you felt the fingers on your ribcage twitch. They brushed a little on the roman numerals inked on your skin. He froze once more, and you felt chills run down your spine.

"Um…Kiyoomi…" you said because the silence hanging in the room was stressing you out. "I…um…need to…go to the bathroom."  
…  
…

"Oh!" he said and loosened his grip and suddenly sat up in the bed. The motion was so fast that he had to put a hand on his head for it to stop spinning.  
The sudden loss of his body and its warmth was instant, so much that you didn't move at first. You just lay there, staring through the semi-darkness at your roommate.

You'd never counted him for the cuddly type. Not in a million years…and it was strange…your ex-boyfriend wasn't a cuddler, and whenever you had stayed over at his place, he'd always fallen asleep with his back turned on you. Some people were like that…and you would have guessed that Sakusa Kiyoomi, Mr-I-don't-shake-hand-because-germs would be similar.

Not that you ever imagined the two of you sharing a bed.

You wouldn't mind, though….wait…

"Y/N…." Sakusa, who'd regained some composure, was looking down at you, eyes half-lidded, still sleepy….god no, please no….not bedroom eyes…noooo!

He said nothing for a bit; his eyes drifted over to the exposed skin, eying the half-hidden tattoo.

Sakusa shifted and covered his mouth with his hands and glanced away, not wanting you to see the redness creeping up in his face.

You laying there, in his bed of all places, skin exposed in areas…was not…good…

"Didn't you want to go to the bathroom?" his voice was muffled due to the hand, but you remembered why your bladder was screaming bloody murder.

"Right!...Uh Sorry…um…" you said and slid out of the covered, air pricking the skin on your legs. "Be careful if you want to get up….m-make sure to drink that water before you do…"

You said, pointing towards the bottle on the nightstand and saw the remainders of last nights' dinner.

"I'll take care of those…" you said and bent over to grab the tray, "and I'll make some breakfast too…so…take your time…"  
You said, carrying the tray, glanced back at Sakusa, who'd now covered his whole face with his hands and was looking down at his sheets.  
Damn, he wasn't feeling well after all. You thought as you went out of the room.

Sakusa had an issue.  
A big one.

Fist you in his bed…then this damn tattoo thing…and finally you bending over like that. That you'd unconsciously also pulled of your wedgy hadn't helped. He felt the blood rush to his face and other places…

Shit, shit shit, curse all those deities…all hail satan…

He needed a cold shower quickly to take care of the problem.  
He sighed, falling back into the sheets and realizing that your scent was lingering on the pillow….  
This wasn't helping….and Sakusa had the urge to yell into his pillow,and regretted that he'd told off the team for practice today…spiking volleyballs was the thing he needed.

Calm down, Sakusa….. she's your roommate…platonic roommate. He thought to himself, recalling his mantra. She's your roommate, and she has a boyfri-

It hit him that, in fact, you didn't anymore… Y

ou'd broken up with that looser Yoshi-Mario-Whatshisface.  
Then he remembered him showing up at your flat the last night and that he had felt very possessive of you.  
That prick had been a looser throughout the whole relationship. He'd never liked that McDreamy wanna be…more like McVomit…always condescending a know-it-all…  
He never understood why you'd put up with that tool. Maybe the sex was good…no…he didn't want to think about that.  
Although you'd never brought him over to your flat, Sakusa knew that you had been intimate. Every time you'd stayed over at MCVomits and came back with apparent markings.

He didn't say anything. It was not his business.  
That didn't mean it didn't bother him. But you were taken, and Sakusa had morals…even if he'd developed a fondness for you ever since college.  
That fondness grew into adoration, and Sakusa wasn't sure what he should call his current feelings towards you…

A word came up in his head, and he realized that he'd said it to you last night.  
Comforting. You were comforting.

After you'd released your bladder and crossed your fingers that holding your pee would lead not no damage (UTIs weren't fun), you had started working on breakfast in the kitchen. You only realized after the bathroom that you didn't eat dinner last night, except ginger tea.

To your luck, you were out of most groceries. Great. But in the corner of the kitchen cabinet, you found some ready-made pancake mix you'd bought for emergency craving. This was an emergency. You decided and started prepping things for the pancakes.

Cut the last pieces of fruits into small pieces, got out the jams, the chocolate crème, syrup, several sprinkles, and heated the pan before turning on the kitchen radio.  
As you hummed to the music from the radio and made the pancakes, you heard Kiyoomi shower and calculated that food would be ready just when he'd come out of the shower. Perfect. You thought and with one eye on the pan. You set up the kitchen island.

While you were jamming to the radio songs so, much you didn't notice that Sakusa was leaning against the doorframe.He'd changed clothes and looked refreshed.

His eyes were shining, and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he mumbled, "Morning." He patted his hair with the towel around his neck. His soft fluffy hair.

You stared back, suddenly remembered how the two of you had woken up this morning and muttered, "Mollo!"

"Mollo?" he grinned. "That's a …interesting… to properly greet someone in the morning."

You cursed yourself. Mollo? Seriously?

"It's a new trendy word," you said, turning to flip the last pancake on top of the others.

"Is it?" Sakusa, the little shit smirked.

"Yes, kids these days say it," you bit your lip, then grinned. "I learned it from one of the kids in the hospital."

"Sure you did," he chuckled lightly and eyed the food "Pancakes?"

"Yeah…we don't have anything else…" you shrugged, and he made a face.

"Sorry about that…." He sighed. "I wanted to go buy things…"

"Don't worry about it," you said, carrying the plate over to the kitchen island and sat down. "I don't mind…"

"Yeah…clearly," he said as he sat down on the other stool and watched you prep one pancake, a lot of Nutella, banana, and sprinkles that couldn't possibly be healthy.

"Itadakimas," he declared before helping himself to some pancakes himself.

The two of you talked timidly. Sakusa told you about his training camp, about Hinata and Bokuto doing weird shit, and the drunken Karaoke battle of Atsumu and Bokuto. Hinata had apparently surprised them all with some sassy salsa moves he learned from his time in Brazil.

"Miya was mesmerized when Sho was moving his hips," Sakusa grinned a little as he recalled the scene.

"I can only imagine-" you laughed and wanted to grab another pancake when you heard your phone ringing on the counter.

You reached out for it and realized that it was an unknown ID. Who was calling you?

"Hello?" you answered the call.

  
_Y/N It's me. I really wanna talk._

  
"Yoshio…" you sighed. "Not again…what number are you using? I told you not to call me…"

  
_Y/N, listen up! I_ -

But you didn't hear the rest of the sentence as Sakusa had snatched the phone from you and growled into the phone, "Listen up you little Germ, I alredy told you yesterday…fuck off…"

The call had suddenly ended.

"Yeah…right…. that little coward," Sakusa grunted. "You better get a new number Y/N or that microbe won't stop calling you."

You pursed your lips. "Yeah… it's probably for the best…"

Sakusa looked at you biting your lips, and suddenly felt his throat clenching. "Hey…" he said and was surprised how soft his own voice sounded in his ears. "You're not sad about it…are you."

"Maybe a little? I don't know," you confessed. "I mean we've been together for a long time…and I should feel sad….but I don't know why I don't and that's strange."

Sakusa didn't say anything at first, then considered and stated,  
"Probably because…your never really felt that close to him. Your eyes never shined talked about him. Also your smile always faded a little whenever that idiot patronized you before every damn test in colledge…. eventhough your grades were much better…."

He paused carefully, slicing his pancake before adding, "He was never comforting…."

His voice was barely a whisper. But you got chills from his voice. You paused in your movement.

_You're comforting…... I'd like you to stay._

He had said that to you last night when you were holing his head in your lap.

"What I said before…about you," Sakusa confessed and glance at you from the corner of his eyes. "It wasn't all the fever talking…I meant what I said…"

…  
…

He glanced at you and chuckled. "Look at you…" he said and reached his hand out and stroked his thumb over your chin. "You had some cholocate there," he said and licked the edge of his thumb.

"Um…thanks…." You said and shuffled your feet. "I'm usually not a messy eater."

"I know…it can happen," Kiyoomi smirked, knowing that you indeed didn't have any chocolate on your skin. He was just testing his waters.

"Yeah…right," you said and stuffed your mouth with the last piece of pancake on your plate.

"Done?" Sakusa said and grabbed the empty plates after you nodded, mouth full of pancake. "Alright…You made breakfast I'll do the dishes…"

"Do you feel well enough?" you managed to say after swallowing.

"I fell pretty well..." Sakusa winked back at you "That's thanks to you Dr. McStuffins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter was taken from Taylor Swift's song "Everything has changed"....because for a fact it kind of did. Didn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for supporting my fanfic.  
> If Sakusa seemes a little OOC...blame it on the fever :P
> 
> Hope you have a great day/evening and that you stay hydrated and healthy.


End file.
